


Mauled

by Kotia



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Gore, Horror, Other, Scary Stories, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotia/pseuds/Kotia
Summary: Two kids who don't listen to their aunt, causes deadly results





	Mauled

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️ WARNING: THIS STORY HAS BLOOD AND GORE THAT CONTAINS CHILDREN, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

Long ago there were talks about a pack of wild jaguars that lived and roamed in the Moors, the jaguars would come down from their homes and maul any living being that crossed their path, no matter the species or age. They get away 99% of time with their kill, they either one drag the body with them or two leave their body in the place where they were mauled at for their families to find later. The jaguars were renowned for their kills and viscousness, every head of the house has told the generation after them to not head into the moors or to even get near them especially when it's foggy out. They say that if you come across one to be still and quiet, jaguars have both binocular and color vision, as well as a heightened sense of hearing, so they are likely to detect you well before you detect them. This makes it dangerous for workers and farmers who work in morning because that's when they are most active.  
However, someone didn't listen...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 5:09am, Mrs. Dena the head of the household was cleaning the house like always and washing clothes before the day started. However she wasn't the only one that was up, her two nephews Michael and Sam were up too. Michael was 12 and Sam was 9, they were playing tag inside the house, until Mrs. Dena told them to play that outside and that it was not a inside game. They both looked at each other then back at her, "yes Mrs. Dena" they both said and ran outside the door, "and don't go by the moors!" She shouted at them as they took off. Michael being the fastest did not hear her because he was farther away from the house and going up a hill, but Sam did. He looked back and shouted "ok" before chasing after his brother.

As they were running and playing tag they strayed farther and farther away from the house and their aunt's sight, and before they knew it they came in contact with the moors. There was an eerie fog that covered it and didn't look like it was going to let up soon, Sam stood behind Michael trying hide himself away from it. "Auntie said we shouldn't be here," Sam said nervously. "Aw man don't be such a baby Sam, there's nothing to worry about it's just fog." Michael said rolling his eyes, "yeah but what about the jaguaws, they live here." Michael groaned, "Jag-ua-Rs, Sam and that's just a made up tale that adults say to scare us kids. The only thing that's probably out there are snakes." Sam looked at him then back at the fog, Michael then picked up a rock. "Here, I'll show you." He said and then tossed the rock into the fog between two trees, they waited for awhile but nothing happened. 

"See I told you Sam, there's nothing there so there's nothing to worry about. Now, come one. You're it!" He explained then tapped Sam on his head and ran off into thickets leaving Sam behind. However something did happen before Sam took off after Michael he glanced back up between where the rock was thrown, he seen movement and seen a figure in the fog between the trees. Although since he was small and the trees were far away he couldn't make out what it was and just shrugged it off, leaving the foggy figure behind. When Sam chased after Michael through the thickets he was calling his name over and over, trying to coax him to come out but it didn't work. 

Sam figured that since calling Michael's name wouldn't work he'll just jump into every thicket he sees until he finds him. As he was starting to lose his energy from all the jumping he was doing he decided to take a break, he sat down on the soft ground and played in the dirt till he regained enough energy to jump again. While he was playing in the dirt he realized how quiet it was, wondered what his aunt was doing and wondering where his older brother was. During his thoughts there was rustling noise in one of the thickets around him, at first he ignored it and just thought it was a squirrel but when the rustling started happening more frequently it didn't seem like a squirrel to him anymore. The rustling was happening around him and the noise was circling him, he jumped up off the ground and shouted into the foggy thickets. "Michael if that's you then you're just being dumb and showing your hiding place!" 

As the rustling continued he decided to hear for where the next rustling sound was going to happen then jump into that thicket, after awhile of pinpointing the thickets and the noise he decided to jump into the thicket behind him. So, he turned around and readied himself for the noise and jump. When rustling noise finally appeared in front of him he did the biggest jump he could do and landed right in the thicket on the ground, but nothing was there, not even a squirrel. He stood up with a confused look on his face, but that look changed when he turned himself back around and was faced with piercing golden eyes through the fog and thw broad head that they were attached to. The figure was all shadowy in the fog and was crouched low in the thicket that he faced, starting to back away slowly he called out for Michael in a stuttering voice. 

"H...h-ey, M...m...m-ichael. I th...th-ink it's t...t...t-ime to stop hi...hi...hi-ding n...n...now!" but there was no response, not even a bird sound, just silence. Sam gulped took a few more steps backwards, he was scared. His heart was racing and worried throughts were flooding his young brain, then before he knew it the shadowy figure moved forward out of the thicket. His eyes grew wide with fear and he felt his heart stop, the shadowy figured turned out to be a jaguar, a massive one at that. The jaguar let out a loud roar and that was when Sam decided to turn around and take off running, leading the jaguar to chase after him. As he ran through the thickets following the way he came in he looked back to see if it was still chasing him but he didn't see anything, and figured he lost it. 

However, that was not the case at all, because when he turned his head back around he seen the jaguar pounce in front of him, and it made direct contact with him. Sam hit the ground hard on his back and felt the jaguar's paws on him pushing down on his chest, he screamed as loud as he could but it was no luck he knew he was too far away from his home and Michael was nowhere to be found, he was stuck all alone. He tried pushing the heavy jaguar off but his skinny weak arms couldn't no matter how hard he tried, the jaguar opened it's mouth to roar one last time then bit into Sam's shoulder. When it bit Sam let out a blood curdling scream and tears started to fall from his eyes, he was going to die here. The jaguar ripped a chunk out of his shoulder, then a chunk out of his arm and all Sam could do was scream, the jaguar though can not just kill him. (This is because a jaguar goes for the back of the head to pierce the brain but since Sam is on his back he can not reach the back of his head.)

Sam felt one of the jaguar's paw lift up but before he could even react the jaguar scratched his left eye causing 5 deep bloody scratches to appear and one one of his mouth after it slid down his face then sunk it's teeth back into his shoulder and ripped another chunk out, however he knew he couldn't fight back anymore. He was too weak and was starting to go into shock, but just before the jaguar could bite into him again it was hit in the head with a branch 4 times by a figure causing it to jump off and run. Sam who couldn't process anything didn't realize that the figure that hit the jaguar was his brother Michael, "Sam! Sam! Are you okay!? Are you there!? Can you hear me!? Sam!" He yelled out in a horrified and worried scream. "M...m...mich-ael?" Sam said quietly while stuttering as blood dripped from the side of his mouth, "I'm here, Sam, I'm here!" He answered sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Sam, I'm so sorry!" He cried out, "I...it...it's o...o...okay." Sam said trying to make Michael feel better. "I'm going to get you out of here okay I promise!" 

Michael scooped up Sam in his arms and ran back with him to the house but it didn't work out that way, the jaguar came running back faster than it was chasing Sam. The jaguar in an instant pounced on the back Michael causing him to trip and fall, which then caused Sam to fall out of Michael's arms and roll down the hill close to the house. Although, the jaguar ignored Sam's mangled body and tore into Michael's body. This time though the killing was quick, the jaguar bit the back of Michael's head piercing his brain with it's massive teeth. This time Michael is the one letting out the blood curdling scream but unlike Sam who screams couldn't be heard but Michael's could. 

Their aunt could hear him, Mrs. Dena who was inside cleaning the table jumped when she heard Michael's scream, she raced to the door, pulled it open and was met with a horrific bloody scene. She seen Michael being mauled to death, the jaguar was taking pieces off of the back of Michael's head plus picking him up and shaking him around like a rag doll with his blood was flying everywhere, she let out a bone chilling and blood curdling scream. When she went to run towards him to try and stop the jaguar she tripped, as she got up to look and see what she tripped her she was met with Sam's bloodied mangled body that was still breathing. She had no choice but to hurry and take Sam inside where him and her can be safe, she set Sam down on the table and picked up the phone to dial the ambulance and then the police station. After the call was over she opened up the door to see where the jaguar and Michael's body was but she seen nothing, all that was there was a bloody trail leading back into the foggy thickets. 

She shut the door then went back into the kitchen to comfort Sam, "A..aun-tie..." He breathed out, "I'm here baby, I'm here. It's okay, okay? The ambulance is on its way, you're going to be okay." She said as she caressed his face with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I..I..is, M...M...Mi-chael o...okay?" He asked breathing heavily, tears started coming fast down her face. She lifted his upper body up and held him, "I don't know baby, I don't know." 20 minuets went by but to her it felt like 20 hours, when she heard the ambulance and police sirens outside she quickly ran with Sam in her arms to the door and swung it open. "Here! Over here!" She called out, the 2 paramedics and 4 police men quickly ran up to her while the other 2 paramedics were bringing over the gurney as 4 more Police cars were pulling up. 

The paramedics took Sam and put him on the gurney gently then rolled him back to the ambulance to put him in, "ma'm do you know where your other child is?" The first police officer asked, Mrs. Dena shook her head no then took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down, "all I know is that there's a blood trail leading into the thickets." She answered, the police nodded their head in understanding, "alright, ma'm go with your nephew to hospital and we'll take a look around. If we find anything we'll call you, alright?" The second police man told her and nodded her head, "okay, good luck." She said sniffling then headed to the the back of the ambulance to get in, and then they left.

It was 12:00pm and Mrs. Dena was still in the hospital room with Sam who was recovering from surgery, around 7:45am she got call from the police that they had found Michael's body in the middle of the thicket where dried blood from Sam was. They said that his head was completely tore open from the back with pieces of his brain missing, his clothes on his body were shredded and his body itself was marked up with chunks missing, deep claw marks, and tore opened. She couldn't help but break down at the description of his body and that it was a quick kill, she felt that one side of her was missing and the other was damaged. However, she was glad that he didn't suffer and that Sam was still living.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\+ 2 Years Later +

Mrs. Dena and Sam were living in a new place away from the moors and Sam was getting ready for his first day of middle school. She was fixing a plate of pancakes for him and finished when he walked into the kitchen, Sam stood there in front of the table with his white uniform top on with a navy blue blazer on top of it with navy blue shirts that went down to his knees to match. He had size 5 black dress shoes on and was wearing big smile on his face as he sat in the chair to eat his breakfast. After he ate they went into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth, "do you want me to put on your eye patch for you?" She asked him while holding it, he looked at her after wiping off his mouth and shook his head no. 

"No?" She questioned, "nope!" He replied. "And why's that?" She asked, then he answered back. "Because I'm going to be strong just as Michael was, I'll face anything that comes my way. Even bullies, I'll make him proud." He declared smiling while looking at his pale white eye and deep scars that went down it, tears almost filled her eyes. "Michael would've been very proud of you." She said and hugged him tightly, "well, let's go." She said letting him go. "It's almost time for school," Sam nodded his head then got his bag from out of his room, "race you to the car." She said then took off running with her keys, "no fair you're cheating! You got a head start!" He shouted then chased after her out the house, closing the door behind him.

\------------------------------------The End------------------------------------


End file.
